DESCRIPTION: HIV disparities in the U.S. continue to affect the most marginalized groups in this culture. Trans women are 34 times more likely than MSM to contract HIV. Estimated prevalence rates for trans men ranged from 0 to 3%, significantly lower than for trans women, yet considerable unprotected anal and vaginal sex behaviors, sex work and drug use, all known risk factors for HIV, were reported. Prior research among trans women found that rates of unprotected vaginal and anal intercourse were higher with primary partners versus casual or commercial sex partners. This is true for MSM in relationships as well. Yet we know very little about trans persons in primary relationships. Early research by the PI found unique relationship factors associated with risk among MSM couples. We will explore relationship factors for trans men and women in relationship with cis gendered men to identify unique relationship factors associated with risk. We will conduct qualitative interviews with 50 couples comprised of 25 trans women in a primary relationship with a cis man and 25 trans men in a relationship with a cis man. Interviews will be guided by minority stress theory and focus on the intersection of gender identity, ethnic identity and relationship dynamics associated with sexual risk for these groups. Data will be disseminated to community groups and used as the basis for a future intervention study.